Perbedaan
by Cherry Evil
Summary: Perbedaan itu memang menyakitkan. Terkadang kita dikucilkan hanya karena perbedaan. Tetapi terkadang perbedaan itu membuat kita saling melengkapi dan membuat kita menjadi SATU.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_DISCLAIMER : Bunda J.K. Rowling, kalau HP punya saya bisa dipastikan Hermione akan menikah dengan Draco._

_RATED : T (semoga gak bersemi)_

_GENRE : Romance, Family._

_PAIRING : DRAMIONE_

_WARNING : Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, gaje, abal, aneh, garing, renyah, gurih, kriuk-kriuk(?)_

_Kata Kunci : Don't like don't read, don't be silent reader._

_Dalam awal cerita ini, Hermione adalah bagian dari keluarga Malfoy. Tapi dia bukan sepenuhnya Malfoy, aneh memang. Dalam fic ini mereka akan meresakan getaran-getaran yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata tapi mereka bukan incest, lho. Penasaran? Baca sampai kelar ya..._

Resah. Itulah yang kini dirasakan gadis manis bersurai coklat itu. Malam ini, seperti biasanya ia berada di perpustakaan rumahnya dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku dihadapannya. Namun, tak satu pun buku-buku itu dibaca olehnya. Bayangan-bayangan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya dan sialnya, ia tak bisa menghindar dari bayang-bayang itu.

**Flashback**

Pria tinggi bersurai pirang berdiri dengan gagahnya dihadapan anak-anaknya yang akan memulai sekolah mereka di sekolah sihir terna di Britania Raya. Hogwarts.

"Pastikan kalian masuk Slytherin." Pesan itulah yang di sampaikannya pada anak-anaknya. Dengan semangat mereka menjawab, "Pasti, Dad." Mereka menaiki kereta itu dan sepersekian menit kemudian kereta itu melaju.

Aula Besar. Ya. Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Hermione terus merasakan gugup yang berlebihan karena namanya tak kunjung di panggil Topi Seleksi. Sedangkan Draco? Ia sudah tenang karena ia sudah duduk di meja asrama Slytherin sesuai dengan pesan ayahnya.

"Malfoy, Hermione." Inilah saatnya. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu ia maju. Butuh beberapa detik bagi si Topi Seleksi untuk memilih asrama mana yang akan ditempati gadis yang satu ini. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada asrama, "Gryffindor!" teriak si Topi. Banyak yang tak menyangka namun meja Gryffindor tetap bersorak sorai menyambut satu anggota baru asrama itu.

Hermione berjalan dengan lemas dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. Suara bisikkan-bisikkan terdengar jelas di telinganya dan membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Hai, Malfoy." Sapa seorang lelaki berkacamata bulat.

"Oh, hai juga." Balas Hermione dengan senyuman yang dipaksakannya.

"Are you O.K.? kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan dihukum mati." Ucap lelaki berambut merah

"Aku baik-baik saja." balasnya walaupun dalam hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

Menara astronomi. Sepi dan sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Hermione saat ini. Hanya dia dan isakannyalah yang ada di ruangan ini. Namun, perlahan langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu menangis lagi."

Hermione memeluk lelaki tersebut namun tetap menangis, "A-a-ku ya-yakin hiks... Dad pasti akan memerahiku dan apakah kau tahu? Banyak a-anak yang mengataiku ha-hanya an-anak pungut dan perusak nama ke-keluarag Malfoy."

"Percayalah padaku, sayang. Dad takkan memarahimu. Jika Dad memarahimu nanti, aku akan membelamu, aku janji." Lelaki itu menghapus jejak air mata dari wajah Hermione. "Dan lupakan saja omongan anak-anak tak berotak itu. Kau bukan anak pungut, kau saudaraku, saudara kembarku dan kau bukan perusak keluarga Malfoy hanya karena kau masuk Gryffindor."

"Aku tahu aku saudara kembaramu. Tapi, ucapan mereka benar, sangat benar malah." Air matanya mengalir lagi, "Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan ganjil selama ini mempunyai saudara kembar yang sama sekali tak mirip denganmu dan orang tua kita? Lihat aku! Rambutku, mataku, kulitku, semuanya berbeda. Dan sekarang yang membuatku semakin berbeda, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Draco. Leluhur kita semuanya Slytherin dan aku? Aku berbeda. Bahkan awalnya aku berpikir aku adalah squib karena tak bisa melakukan sihir sedikit pun..."

"Itu dulu, Mione. Sekarang kau bisa melakukannya dan lupakanlah ucapan orang-orang idiot itu. Kau gadis yang sempurna sehingga mereka iri padamu. Kau cantik, kau pintar dan masih banyak lagi kelebihanmu jadi lupakanlah ucapan mereka."

**Flashback End**

Bayangan itu terus berkelebat memenuhi otaknya, semua kenangan (atau fakta) menyedihkan terputar bagai sebuah film yang siap ditonton. Ia merenungi nasibnya yang menyedihkan (baginya) itu sehingga tak menyadari kedatangan wanita paruh baya dengan surai pirang datang menghampirinya.

"Dear, are you O.K.?" tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut

"Kurasa tidak, Mom."

"Bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu, Dear?"

Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, Hermione malah memeluk wanita tersebut dan mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku... selama ini aku tidak bisa berbakti pada keluarga ini." Ucap Hermione sambil terus memeluk ibunya

"Aku tidak mengerti, Dear." Ucap sang ibu sambil mengelus surai gadis tersebut

"Aku tidak berpihak pada keluarga ini, Mom. Aku bagian dari Orde. Aku sedikit lagi pertempuran akan segera dimulai, kurasa kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud, Mom. Maafkan aku. Aku selalu saja tidak bisa mencerminkan sifat seorang Malfoy, aku tidak bisa seperti Draco. Dan aku tahu bahwa seluruh Malfoy akan mengutukku karena ini."

"Dear... dengarkan aku." Narcissa mendorong tubuh Hermione dari pelukannya kemudian menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk gadis tersebut. "Kami tidak akan membencimu, semua ini sudah keputusanmu. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk identik dengan sifat Malfoy dalam darahmu, kau tak perlu masuk Slytherin untuk menunjukan bahwa kau seorang Malfoy. Kau juga tak perlu mengutuk dirimu sendiri karena berpihak pada Orde. Semua ini memang berat, tapi percayalah bahwa semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik-baik saja."

"Aku menyesal akan semua ini, Mom. Aku satu-satunya keturunan Malfoy yang tidak masuk Slytherin dan masuk Gryffindor. Aku juga akan menentang keluarga ini dan tidak lama lagi kita bukan lagi keluarga, medan perang tidak mengenal keluarga, kau tahu itukah Mom? Dan apa yang akan kita lakkukan nanti? Saling membunuh?"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Dear. Kau tahu? Pamanmu, Sirius juga memiliki kesamaan sepertimu. Dia seorang keturunan Black yang tidak masuk Slytherin dan masuk Gryffindor, dia juga bagian dari Orde." Narcissa mencoba menenangkan anak perempuannya ini, "Dan kau tidak perlu menyesali semua ini. Kau tidak perlu menyamakan dirimu seperti Draco karena kalian kembar atau karna kau ingin orang melihatmu sebagai seorang Malfoy sejati. Percayalah padaku, Dear."

"Thank's Mom." Ucap Hermione sambil memeluk ibunya, 'tapi maafkan aku, Mom. Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini akan berakhir baik.'

"O.K. sebaiknya kau mencuci wajahmu dan segera menuju ruang makan, Dad dan Draco sudah menunggu kita." Hermione pun beranjak mencuci wajahnya dan segera menuju ruang makan.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Masuk." Suara dari si pemilik kamar

"Mione? Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini dengan jubah seperti itu? Mengapa kau belum tidur?" Draco menatap heran kembarannya (yang sama sekali tak mirip dengannya) Hermione menutup pintu kamar Draco dan menggumankan mantra 'Silentio' kemudian mendekati Draco dan memeluknya.

"Hermione, kenapa kau..." ucapannya terhenti karna telunjuk Hermione berada pada bibirnya menendakan agar ia menutup mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Draco. Maafkan segala kesalahanku padamu dan keluarga ini. Berjanjilah kita akan berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga dan tak akan mati sebelum kita saling berhadapan sebagai musuh nantinya."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Mione."

"Draco, aku berjanji akan terus berjuang dan tak akan mati kecuali kau atau keluarga ini yang membunuhku. Dan kumohon kau berjanji, kau atau keluarga ini yang harus membunuhku, karena aku tak ingin mati ditangan orang lain."

"Cukup, Mione. Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu aku harus membunuhmu? Ini gila! Aku tidak akan melakukannya bahkan aku lebih memilih untuk dibunuh secara perlahan dengan siksaan paling menyakitkan daripada aku harus membunuh orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini."

"Tidak, Draco. Kau harus melakukanya nanti, aku seorang pengkhianat untuk keluarga ini dan aku hanya ingin mati ditangan keluarga ini terutama kau."

"Hentikan kekonyolan ini, Mione! Sampai kapan pun kita tidak akan saling membunuh dan berhentilah memojokkan dirimu sendiri, kau bukan seorang pengkhianat dan tidak akan pernah."

"Draco berhentilah menyangkal bahwa aku ini pengkhianat hanya karna aku kembaranmu! Aku ini pengkhianat dan mungkin aku ini tak pantas memakai nama Malfoy lagi. Kau harus membunuhku saat perang nanti hanya itu permintaanku."

"Tidak, kau harus mendengarkanku dulu, kami sudah..." Draco terhenti saat Hermione menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau terlalu keras kepala dan tak mau mendengar penjelasanku terlebih dahulu, Mione? Kita sepihak."

"Maafkan aku, Draco. Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, aku memang seorang pengkhianat keluarga ini dan tak sepantasnya aku berada di sini. Semoga perpisahan kita yang sesunggunya nanti benar-benar tak memandang status keluarga. Maafkan aku." Hermione berada di luar Malfoy Manor dan menatap kediaman itu dengan sedih. Kini sudah saatnya ia pergi bergabung dengan Orde dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi PERPISAHAN yang sebenarnya.

"Aku memang bukan seorang Malfoy sampai kapanpun itu." Kata terakhit itulah yang terucap dari bibirnya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Malfoy Manor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca fic ini. Maaf karena cerita GJ abis dan belum atau tidak terasa sama sekali romancenya, saya usahakan romancenya meningkat di chap-chap selanjutnya. Mohon Reviewnya ya, saran dan kritik dari kalian sangat membantu saya dalam melanjutkan fic aneh bin ajaib ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

_DISCLAIMER : Bunda J.K. Rowling, kalau HP punya saya bisa saya jamin dunia terbalik._

_RATED : T (semoga gak bersemi)_

_GENRE : Romance, Family._

_PAIRING : DRAMIONE_

_WARNING : Gaje, ide pasaran, menyababkan pusing, mual, muntah, gak nafsu makan (?) (hamil kali ya?) _

_Dalam chapter ini adalah tahun ketujuh, dimana semua siswa/siswi kembali melanjutkan sekolah mereka yang terhambat karna perang besar Hogwarts. Di sini hubungan keluarga Malfoy kembali seperti awal bahkan lebih hangat. Bagaimana bisa? Baca sampai kelar ya..._

"Cepatlah masuk ke dalam kereta kalau kalian masih ingin melanjutkan sekolah kalian, nak." Ucap Lucius dengan nada seperti biasanya, datar.

"Baik, Dad." Ucap Draco dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Pastikan kalian selalu bersama dan jika kalian sudah sampai jangan lupa kirimi kami surat, Dear." Kini giliran Narcissa yang buka suara.

"Pasti, Mom." Ucap Hermione girang

"Aku akan selalu menjaga Mione, Mom. Percayalah" Sambung Draco

Lengkaplah kebahagiaan Hermione kali ini. Perang telah selasai dan si-kepala-botak-tanpa-hidung-itu telah tewas ditangan sahabatnya sendiri. Semua terasa sempurna sekarang. Walaupun, masih ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

Aula besar kini terasa sangat hangat. Semua murid makan dengan riang diselingi senda-gurau yang lama tak mereka rasakan (salahkan si-kepala-botak-tanpa-hidung yang telah membuat mereka kehilangan saat-saat berharga seperti ini).

Hermione kini tengah duduk menghadap meja Slytherin memandangi kembarannya itu. Bahagia memang tengah ia rasakan tetapi kini hati justru semakin hancur jika menatap kembarannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Draco dengannya sungguh berbeda. Bukan hanya Draco, Ibu dan Ayahnya juga tidak memiliki kemiripan sama sekali dengannya. Yah. Mereka semua pirang. Sedangkan dia, coklat bergelombang. Mereka semua Slytherin sedangkan dia? Gryffindor. Dan banyak lagi perbedaan lainnya.

Itulah yang dulunya (pada tahun pertama) membuatnya merasa tidak betah berada di sekolahnya itu. Ia selalu dilecehkan dengan sebutan rasis yang menyakitkan. Syukur saja, Draco dan orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya sehingga mereka tak segan-segan melakukan segala cara agar Hermione tidak diperlakukan seperti itu lagi.

"Mione? Apa kau masih berada di dalam tubuhmu?" Ucap Ginny sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hermione disertai tatapan khawatir dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

"Bukan, aku adalah si-kepala-botak-tanpa-hidung yang merasuki tubuh gadis Malfoy ini." Ucap Hermione dingin dan datar, sontak sahabat-sahabatnya menatapnya dengan horror, "Oh, ayolah. Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Aku Hermione Jean Malfoy dan aku masih berada di sini bersama kalian." Lanjut Hermione, sahabat-sahabatnya pun menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah, Hermione. Kupikir roh-mu tengah berjalan-jalan dan tak bisa pulang." Sahut Luna yang kebetulan makan di meja Gryffindor.

"Luwna Bewnar, Miowne. Kau tamfak mengewrihkan tawdi." Ucap Ron yang dipenuhi oleh ayam panggang.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Ron."

Harry hanya nyengir, Ginny menggeleng-geleng, dan Ron dengan susah payah menelan makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya. "Luna benar, Mione. Kau tampak mengerikan tadi. Apalagi saat kau berkata 'aku adalah si-kepala-botak-tanpa-hidung yang merasuki tubuh gadis Malfoy ini' kau tampak mengerikan. Sangat." Ucap Ron mengikuti nada bicara Hermione tadi. Obrolan mereka pun terhenti oleh Profesor McGonagall yang sepertinya siap memberikan mereka ucapan selamat datang.

"Selamat malam untuk kalian semua. Aku berdiri di sini untuk mengumumkan suatu hal penting untuk kalian semua." Siswa/siswi kini tengah menebak-nebak apakah yang akan diumumkan animagus satu ini.

"Seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat penerimaan murid baru, malam ini akan diumumkan siapa saja pasangan ketua murid terpilih." Pengumuman ini adalah pengumuman paling ditunggu-tunggu, murid-murid tahun ketujuh pun berdoa dalam hati agar merekalah yang menjadi ketua murid.

"Dan Ketua Murid Putra dan Putri tahun ini diraih oleh, Mr. dan Miss. Malfoy." Mata Hermione berbinar-binar menatap kembarannya yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sama.

"Silahkan maju kedepan Mr. dan Miss. Malfoy."

Mereka saling berpelukkan sebelum menyampaikan pidato mereka di atas panggung(?)

"Bukankah ini sempurna? Asrama khusus untuk Putri dan Pangeran Malfoy." Draco duduk di sebuah sofa besar yang empuk sambil memperhatikan ruangan khusus mereka itu. Hermione mendekat dan duduk disebelah Draco.

"Draco." Panggilnya

"Kenapa, Dear?" Hermione langsung memeluk Draco sehingga membuatnya kaget. "Maafkan aku. Aku begitu bodoh dan egois, sehingga waktu itu aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu dan pergi begitu saja. Waktu itu aku sedang dalam kebimbangan sehingga..."

"Sssttt... kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku, Mom, dan Dad yang meminta maaf padamu karna kami tidak memberitahukan bahwa kami berpura-pura menjadi Death Eater dan menjadi mata-mata Orde."

"Tetap saja aku yang salah."

"Apa yang harus disalahkan darimu?"

"Aku... masih merasa bersalah karna malam sebelum aku meninggalkan Manor, aku tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu sampai selasai. Aku tidak bisa sepertimu yang bisa menunjukkan sifat seorang Malfoy yang sempurna. Aku memiliki banyak perbedaan dari keluarga ini, dari fisik sampai sifat, semuanya berbeda. Aku bahkan masih terpengaruh oleh ejekkan rasis saat pertama kali kita menjadi murid sekolah ini, apalagi saat aku tahu bahwa aku tidak masuk Slytherin. Apa kau tahu? Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melupakannya."

"Jadi, ini lebih mengarah pada perbedaan daripada kesalahpahaman itu?" Hermione hanya diam. "Kau cemburu padaku? Kau cemburu karna aku lebih menunjukkan sifat seorang Malfoy, begitukah?"

"A-a-aku tidak cemburu, aku merasa... bersalah. Ya. aku merasa bersalah bukan cemburu."

"Hahaha... kau tak bisa menipuku, Mione. Apa kau tahu saat menjadi mata-mata aku sangat tersiksa? Setiap saat aku harus latihan dan jika salah sedikit saja aku akan di-Crucio, itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan itukah yang kau cemburui?"

"Oh, Draco. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin sepertimu yang bisa masuk Slytherin sama seperti nenek moyang kita, kau tahukan hanya aku yang melenceng dan masuk Gryffindor. Aku memiliki rambut coklat keriting, mata hazel dan kulitku juga berbeda. Sungguh sangat tidak Malfoy. Bukan sepertimu dan seluruh keluarga kita yang berambut pirang lurus, mata kelabu yang tajam dan kulit putih pucat."

"Hahaha..." Draco tertawa lepas dan membuat Hermione merasa omongannya tidak dihargai dan dianggap sebagai lelucon padahal ia sangat serius mengatakanya. "Akhirnya kau mengaku juga kalau kau cemburu padaku." Hermione memandang tajam pemuda pirang dihadapannya, "Oh, maafkan aku, Mione. Ehem... pertama, apa kau menyesal menjadi singa dan menjadi salah satu dari Golden Trio?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, apa yang kau sesali? Kau begitu sempurna, Mione. Hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Kau pemberani dan pantang menyerah seperti asramamu. Kau sangat jenius dan setara dengan Rowena pendiri Ravenclaw. Kau setia kawan dan rendah hati seperti para Hufflepuff. Dan kau juga tak kalah cantik dan licik seperti para Slytherin..."

"Licik?"

"Kau dan temanmu, si Pothead dan si Redhead, sudah berkali-kali melanggar peraturan keluar malam terutama pada tahun pertama kita dan sialnya saat aku membuntuti kalian dan melaporkan kalian pada Proffesor McGonagall, aku juga dihukum dengan alasan aku juga melanggar jam malam." Hermione nyengir mengingat kejadian itu.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Pangeran. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu."

"Yayaya, Putri. Aku bodoh dan kau pintar." Hermione menahan tawanya, takut jika Draco marah dan semuanya menjadi semakin kacau. "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakanmu bodoh."

"Ya, lupakan sajalah. Kedua, rambutmu ikal bukan keriting. Dan... aku lebih menyukai semua yang kau miliki daripada aku. Maksudku, coba kau lihat aku! Aku seperti mayat hidup, dan apakah kau juga menginginkan menjadi seperti mayat hidup sepertiku?"

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu, Drake. Dan kau tidak tampak seperti mayat hidup, kakakku tersayang. Yang kau miliki itu adalah warisan keluarga dan aku suka itu."

Draco menyeringai, "Kau suka?" Hermione mengangguk. "Apa karna ini warisan keluarga atau karna aku memang sungguh menawan sehingga adikku sendiri tidak bisa menahan pesona yang ada dalam diriku?"

Blush...

Hermione mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Draco. Draco memang seperti ini, ia selalu menggoda adiknya ini dan selalu memuji dirinya sendiri, "Oh, apa kau gila karna terlalu sering di-Crucio sehingga otakmu menjadi sedikit terganggu? Sepertinya kau harus ke St. Mungo sekarang juga."

"Jangan mengelak, sayang. Aku tahu diam-diam kau juga merupakan salah satu fans-ku. Atau jangan-jangan kau yang mengusung berdirinya Draco Fans Club?"

"Kakakku sayang, apa kau masih berada di alam mimpi? Tidak mungkin aku menjadi salah satu dari fans-mu yang maniak dan gila itu, apalagi menjadi pengusung club gila itu."

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah malu untuk mengakui jika aku ini tampan."

"Ckckck... segitu inginnyakah kau kukatakan tampan?"

"Tantu saja, aku tak ingin kau hanya menyimpannya dalam hati. Lagipula, selama ini aku sering memujimu anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi."

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan walaupun dengan sangat terpaksa. Kau, kakakku yang paliiiing kusayang dan kucinta, aku adikmu yang berada satu peringkat di atasmu ingin mengatakan dengan sangaaaat terpaksa bahwa kau adalah orang yang tampan karna aku tidak ingin kau dikatakan cantik dan menjadi saingan banyak gadis di sini."

"Setidaknya kau mengakui jika memiliki kakak tampan sepertiku dan aku rasa kau harus bersyukur karna aku, kau juga ikut terkenal."

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku mau mandi." Hermione bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Namun, sebelum ia memasuki kamar mandi ia berbalik, "Hmmm, Draco. Terimakasih untuk ini, kau kakak yang sangat peduli padaku dan mengerti aku, aku menyayangimu."

DEG

Jantung Draco berdebar kencang tak seperti biasanya, wajahnya memanas dan sudah bisa dipastikan ada semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya. Perasaan apa ini, batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hhhwwwuuuaaaa, selesai juga *sujud syukur* di fic ini udah aku usahain supaya semakin mendekati romance, gimana? Uhm, aku gak tau mau ngomang apa lagi, mungkin cuma ucapan maaf dan terima kasih dari aku yang bisa aku sampaikan pada kalian semua.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

_DISCLAIMER : Walaupun saya sangat berharap milik saya tapi HP tetep milik Bunda Rowling_

_RATED : T (semoga gak bersemi, saya belum cukup umur.)_

_GENRE : Romance, Family._

_PAIRING : DRAMIONE_

_WARNING : Gaje, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, menyebabkan iritasi pada mata, author newbie, dll._

.

.

.

Ketua Murid Putri berjalan dengan anggunnya ke aula besar yang kini dipenuhi suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang sedang beradu. Ia nampak berbeda. Bukan kerena lencana Ketua Murid yang dikenakannya. Melainkan, ketidak beradaan Prince of Slytherin di sebelahnya.

"Hai, Mione!" Sapa Harry dan Ginny

"Hai juga!" Balas Hermione

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa yang Malfoy lakukan padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Tanya Ron yang tidak biasanya menelan dulu makanannya sebelum berbicara.

"Merlin! Aku juga Malfoy di sini, ingat? Dan sampai kapan pun Draco tak mungkin menyakitiku, dia sangat menyayangiku begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi, jangan pernah sekali pun kau menyatakan bahwa dia menyakitiku." Jelas Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu, Mione. Sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali aku mendengar itu."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu seharusnya kau tak perlu bertanya lagi."

"Bukan itu yang aku inginkan!"

"Lalu?"

"For Godric Sake! Kenapa otakmu tak berfungsi lagi?" ucap Ron berlebihan, Hermione mendengus, Ginny memutar kedua matanya dan Harry geleng-geleng.

"Pelankan suaramu, Ron. Seisi aula memperhatikan kita." Tegur Harry

"Otakmu yang tidak berfungsi, Ron. Dia seorang Ketua Murid." Ucap Ginny

"Apa hubungannya dengan datang terlambat?" tanya Ron dengan bodohnya.

"Aku harus memindahkan barang-barangku, merapikan asrama baruku, dan mendengar arahan Profesor McGonagall tentang tugas-tugasku sebagai Ketua Murid. Apa itu cukup?" Ucap Hermione dengan sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri (dalam hati tentunya) karena berteman dengan orang sebodoh Ron.

"Aku menyesal memiliki kakak yang bodoh sepertimu." Ucap Ginny dengan nada prihatin yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Ginevra. Kau adik yang sangat durhaka." Ucap Ron sinis.

"Sama-sama, Ron!" balas Ginny tak kalah sinis.

"Kenapa kau datang sendirian, Mione? Mana Mal- maksudku Draco?" Tanya Harry mengawali topik baru

"Dia sedang mengirim surat pada orang tua kami." Jawab Hermione

"Tak biasanya, bukankah kau yang selama ini mengirimi surat jika kalian sudah sampai di sini?" Tanya Ginny

"Ya. Dia memang sedikit aneh hari ini, uhmm... dia lebih bersemangat untuk mengirim surat pada Mom dan Dad, mungkin dia ingin meminta sapu terbang baru atas gelar Ketua Murid ini."

Merlin memberkatinya. Baru saja dibicarakan, ia sudah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Draco Lucius Malfoy berjalan dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya yang rupawan. Dari wajahnya dapat terbaca sebuah kegembiraan yang ia rasakan.

"Sepertinya si-ferret-pirang-brengsek itu sangat gembira." Ucap Ron yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan makanannya, ia tak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Miss-Know-It-All ini.

"Jangan pernah katakan Draco brengsek kalau kau tak ingin mendapatkan detensi, Ronald!" ancam Hemione dengan nada dingin dan menusuk ditiap katanya.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Mione." Ucap Harry berusaha menenangkan sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Hey, aku belum pernah melihat Mal- Draco sebahagia itu." Ucap Ginny membuat mereka melihat kearah Draco.

Benar. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Namun, sahabat-sahabatnya terlihat sedikit, bukan-bukan, bukan sedikit melainkan sangat terkejut. Tapi keterkejutan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka menyeringai. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Pssttt... Mione. Apa kau tahu semacam sejarah bahwa semua orang yang menjadi Ketua Murid akan menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Ucap Ron lirih dan sukses membuat Hermione tersedak jus labunya.

"Bodoh! Gara-gara lelucon bodohmu itu aku jadi tersedak!" Ucap Hermione

"Itu bukan lelucon, itu fakta. Kuharap kau menjaga jarak darinya sebelum kau jatuh cinta padanya." Saran Ron sok bijak.

"Oh, bagus sekali. Aku harus menjauh darinya dengan alasan 'aku takut jatuh cinta padamu' aku yakin setelah ia mendengar itu, orang tua kami akan mengirimku ke St. Mungo karena takut Putri mereka terkena gangguan jiwa." Ucap Hermione dramatis

"Bilang saja kau sudah punya kekasih dan ingin lebih dekat dengan kekasihmu." Usul Ron.

"Oh, lebih bagus. Aku yakin Ginny tak akan mau meminjamkan Harry untuk jadi kekasih bohonganku, benarkan Gin? (Ginny nyengir) Lagipula, Draco tahu semua tentangku dan aku tak mau diintrogasi hanya karenamu yang menyarankan agar aku menjaga jarak darinya."

Baru saja Ron membuka mulutnya, Hermione melanjutkan ucapannya yang belum selesai, "Dan jangan mengusulkan siapapun untuk menjadi kekasih bohonganku, termasuk kau."

"Hahahaha, Mione. Tak mungkin ada yang mau hanya menjadi kekasih bohonganmu, mereka bahkan rela bila harus menghadapi si-tuan-tak-berhidup bangkit dari kuburnya hanya untuk mendapatkan Sang-Putri-Emas-Gryffindor." Ucap Harry dan sukses membuat Hermione tersipu.

"Harry benar, Mione. Tapi, tak ada salahnya jika kau bersama Mal-Draco. Maksudku, kau beruntung mendapatkan seorang kakak yang sempurna seperti dia, dia pandai, tampan, seksi dan banyak lagi, beda denganku."

"Tak perlu membandingkanku dengan orang lain jika kau hanya ingin menghinaku, Gin." Ucap Ron dingin

"Uhmm... terima kasih untuk pujianmu padanya, tapi bisakah kau tak perlu terlalu terbuka saat mengatakannya." Ucap Hermione melirik Harry, "Dan Harry, yang berhasil melawan si-botak-tak-berhidung-itu hanya kau dan aku tak mau Ginny salahpaham padaku."

"Err... aku tak bisa bohong, tapi Harry kau tetap tidak bisa menggantikan siapapun di hatiku. Dan ingat, Mione. Aku bukan gadis agresif jadi kau tidak perlu takut aku akan salah paham padamu, lagipula aku percaya kau tak akan merebutnya dariku." Harry nyengir sedangkan Hermione mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Harry, tepatnya untuk menggoda Harry atas apa yang diucapkan Ginny barusan.

"Gin, kau tak perlu menghinaku dan hey, pengelihataanku saja atau ferret itu memang sedang memperhatikan kita tepatnya kau, Mione?"

"Berhentilah, aku sudah bosan dengan omong kosongmu, Ron. Okay semua aku sudah selesai, jika kalian sempat berkunjunglah ke asramaku." Ucap Hermione sebelum melangkah meninggalkan keramaian Aula Besar.

"Mungkin sabtu ini, Mione." Ucap Harry sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hey, lihat." Ucap Ron. Harry dan Ginny mengikuti apa yang ditunjuk Ron.

"Ada apa, Ron?" Tanya Ginny

"Ferret itu mengejar, Mione. Jangan-jangan..."

"Berhentilah. Aku tahu kau mengharapkannya tapi kau tak perlu terlalu berlebihan, mereka hanya saudara tak lebih." Ucap Harry.

Sementara itu, Draco yang melihat Hermione meninggalkan aula besar langsung saja pamit pada teman-temannya untuk menyusul Hermione yang kian menjauh.

'Hahaha... bagaimana bisa mereka berpikiran aku dan Draco akan menjadi sepasang kekasih? Yah, walaupun tak bisa kupungkiri ia memang sempurna. Tapi, Merlin! Ia saudaraku.' Hermione asik dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai...

"Mione!" Terdengar suara memanggilnya.

'Bagus, Ron! Doktrinmu berhasil.' Batin Hermione

"Mione!"

'Terkutuklah kau, Ron! Jika aku terus berhalusinasi seperti ini, kupastikan serangan laba-laba terus menghampirimu.' Hermione mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Malfoy Bersaudara." Ia mengucapkan sandi asramanya dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!" Ucapnya. Ia berjalan sambil terus mengucapkan nama penyihir legendaris tersebut.

"Merlin! Kenapa ada banyak hadiah di sini?" Jeritnya yang baru menyadari ada bertumpuk hadiah di hadapannya. Bersamaan dengan terluncurnya pertanyaan tersebut dari bibir indahnya, Draco datang.

"Kenapa kau berjalan cepat sekali dan tidak menghiraukanku yang terus memanggilmu, Mione?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Sergahnya, 'Sial! Ternyata Draco memang memanggilku tadi!'

"Uhm... Draco darimana asal semua hadiah ini?" Tanya Hermione mencoba mencari topik bahasan lain.

"Tentu saja dari Dad dan Mom, dan beberapa hadiah dari teman muggle Dad dan Mom. Aku yang memintanya, tapi hadiah dari teman muggle Dad itu mereka berikan karena Mom yang memberitahukan bahwa kita menjadi Ketua Murid."

"Tapi, kenapa sebanyak ini? Ini berlebihan, kau tahu?"

"Hey, aku tidak meminta sebanyak ini, mereka yang memberikannya terlalu banyak."

"Terserahlah. Mana surat balasan dari Dad dan Mom?"

"Sayang sekali mereka tidak membalasnya menggunakan surat, Mione. Tadi mereka mampir sebentar (melalui jaringan floo) dan..."

"Merlin! Mereka datang dan kau tidak memberitahukanku?" potong Hermione

"Sabar, dear. Mereka mampir sebentar untuk memberikan semua ini saat kau berada di Great Hall dan langsung pergi begitu memberikan hadiah-hadiah ini."

"Huufftt... Yah, sudahlah. Draco, bangunkan aku dua jam lagi untuk berpatroli, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar."

Menyusuri tiap lorong gelap Hogwarts pada malam hari dengan ditemani cahaya dari obor yang berada di tembok atau dengan cahaya sang rembulan, dimana setiap penghuni Sekolah Sihir ternama itu sudah terlelap bukanlah satu hal yang diinginkan tiap insan penghuni sekolah ini.

Tapi, kedua insan ini harus melakukannya. Yah, mereka harus melakukan tugas mereka sebagai Ketua Murid, mau tidak mau. Yang terpenting adalah mereka selalu menjalankan tugas yang dipercayakan pada mereka dengan baik.

"Permintaanku dikabulkan oleh Dad dan Mom." Ucap Draco memecah keheningan yang terbentuk diantara mereka.

"Apa itu? Sapu terbang baru? Jubah baru? Pena bulu baru?" sahut Hermione

"Lebih dari itu semua."

"Lebih dari itu semua? Permintaan apa yang kau ajukan pada Dad dan Mom?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

Satu belokkan dan mereka memasuki Menara Astronomi, tempat yang sering disalah gunakan oleh para muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran. Bersyukurlah pada Merlin, tempat itu bersih dari 'kuman' sehingga tugas patroli malam mereka selesai juga.

"Pembatalan pertunangan dengan Astoria Greengrass." Ujarnya

"A-apa? Maksudku, kenapa? Kenapa kau batalkan?"

"Kau tak senang? Bukankah kau tak suka dengannya?"

"Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang. Ini berita menggembirakan. Tapi, aku juga bingung denganmu, mengapa kau batalkan pertunangan itu? Bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang mensetujuinya?"

"Jangan samakan sekarang dengan dulu, Mione. Dulu aku hanya anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa-apa dan sekarang aku sudah bisa memutuskan apa yang terbaik bagiku."

"Dad dan Mom setuju?"

"Tidak pada awalnya, tapi jangan sebut aku Draco kalau tak bisa membalik keadaan." Seringai pun terbentuk di wajah rupawan yang telah diberikan Merlin pada Lucius dan Narcissa.

"Tapi apa alasanmu sehingga mereka bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu?"

"Tak ada alasan yang terlalu kuat, sebenarnya."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. _Tak ada alasan yang terlalu kuat, sebenarnya._ Apa hanya itu alasan yang ia punya, seharusnya ia lebih banyak belajar kosakata, gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

"Aku ingin kembali." Ucapnya hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku khawatir kita tidak bisa kembali secepat kita datang kemari, Mione." Tahan Draco.

"Apa maksud-" Hermione mengikuti arah pandang Draco. "Ouch, Merlin! Mistletoe."

"Sejak kapan?"

Draco menggeleng, "Entah, aku tak tahu." Ini saat yang begitu rumit dan Hermione tak suka itu.

"Akan kucoba untuk menyingkirkannya."

"Tidak! Jangan!" Hermione mengernyit kebingungan. "Mantra apa yang akan kau gunakan? Mantra penghancur? Kau ingin kita ikut hancur? Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa itu berbahaya."

"Ja-jadi?" ia tergagap. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan orang-orang yang terjebak di bawah Mistletoe. Mendadak wajahnya berubah merah, dan ia yakin bahwa wajahnya bisa memnandingi warna tomat.

"Kita harus berciuman." Ucap Draco dengan nada santai, namun ia dapat menahan rona merah muda yang menjalari pipinya. "Tolong jangan katakan padaku kau tidak tahu itu."

Deg.

Jantungnya berdetak keras, dua kali lebih keras dan cepat dari biasanya. Nafasnya tercekat dan ia kesusahan bernafas, seakan kadar oksigen diruangan itu telah habis. Kakinya terasa lemas dan tak mampu menopang dirinya.

Ia tahu itu. Cara satu-satunya untuk terlepas dari mistletoe yang tersihir adalah dengan berci... ah, sial! Mengucapkannya saja, ia tidak bisa apalagi harus melakukannya.

Tanpa ia sadari wajah Draco sudah semakin mendekat, menyisahkan jarak beberapa senti diantara mereka. Hembusan nafasnya pun terasa diwajah Hermione. Hermione sedikit mendongak, dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" suara tegas dan sedikit tak percaya terdengar. Proffesor McGonagall, ditemani Mr. Filch dan kucing kesayangannya itu, berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hhhhhwwwwuuuuaaa! Maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf! Maafin aku yang udah kelamaan gak update. Banyak faktor penyebab itu, dan kurasa susah kalo dijelasin satu persatu. Untuk manjaga keamanan, aku gak akan munculin yang aneh-aneh disini. Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah kasih review buatku, saran dan kritik saya terima dengan lapang dada. Sekali lagi terima kasih!


End file.
